


Fork In - 24/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close forking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork In - 24/05/2015

FORK IN

LOCATION: Artist Body

DATE PUBLISHED: 29/04/2015 S03EP1

BY: Bryan Fuller

CAST: 

-          Ned (The pie maker) owner of The Pie Hole restaurant

-          Chuck Ned’s childhood sweetheart

-          Emerson Cod A private investigator

-          Hannibal Lecter

-          Digby Ned’s pet

-          Olive Snook

-          Charlie Wax

-          Two Guards

-          Adam Lambert (Tommy’s step dad twice removed) 

-          Tommy Joe Ratliff

-          Andrew Stone  

 

BLURB: A close forking

DAY 1

9pm at night

 

An unorthodox government employee largish wasted full grown man with a bald head that shone on the light above him, around his mouth was a neatly cut beared that was connected to his mustache just under his nostrils, unaware on the outside but, on the inside he was a foul-mouthed and eccentric man who had both his legs up on the wooden desk before him, his left leg was crossed over his right as he held a black light weighted gun that was fully loaded in the lightness of his fingertips as he grasped onto the precious gun with the tenderness of his fingers as his heart pounded lightly with complete control as he waited patiently at his desk facing the wall as two guards wearing complete pink suites with matching black pilot shades facing away from, People dare to speak his full name so they go by the name Wax. Their hands where tucked in from behind their front in a polite position revealing slight breaths from their nostrils in a calm state.

 

Wax turned his head to the left of him made a slight grunt sound to get one of the guards attention. He did instantly. The guard to the left of him looked over his shoulder; he moved his face into the direction meeting Wax’s forced gaze. “Ja sir , vad kan jag göra för dig ? - Yes Sir, what can I do for you?”. He questioned with a soft polite voice. Wax raised his brown brow up at him. “Du kan skicka honom nu -   You can send him in now”. He spoke leaving a small smile at the end. The guard turned away walking off up to the stars and off into the labyrinth of tunnels.

 

A few minutes in the guard came back with a slender looking tall  man who looked content as his hair was brushed back away from his face, he had an impeccable perfect jaw line that secretly Wax loathed this man entirely in and out even most he wanted to eat him all up but, he knows he couldn’t be even be capable of doing such a thing like that but,  then again he could try it out some time when the time is right to even hold that thought in his mind but, today he has other plans set in place.

 

Wax removed himself from the seat seeing the man before him stood there with his hands behind his back wearing a white apron, white gloves and black neatly laced up boots that had been polished to the point and the laces had been hand made to fit his shoe size. This man obviously took pride in his cloths. Wax meets the mans gaze with the blue eyed gentleman smiling and walked over in his direction placing the gun on the table before he wrapped his arms around him and spoke out. “Doktor Hannibal Lecter , dess så bra att se dig ! Att du har kommit ut från gömmer - Doctor Hannibal Lecter, its so good to see you! That you have come out from hiding”. He laughed releasing himself from Hannibal. Hannibal gave a quick nod. “Så kan gå vidare med detta då , kommer sitta - So lets get on with this then, come sit”. He offered. Hannibal looked over at the chair then back at Wax. “Nej, jag kommer att stå - No, I will stand”. He commented with no expression in his voice as he leaned on his left foot more than the other. “Okej då , så är varelsen redo att exponeras - Alright then, so is the creature ready to be exposed”. “Ja , sir . Han är redo - Yes, sir. He is ready”. “Gå till det då ! - Go to it then!”. He spoke tarring his gaze away from Hannibal back to his gun.

 

Hannibal raised his brown eyebrow up at Wax, he turned swiftly on his heel, headed straight to the left corner of the room, knelt down, placed his hand on the wooden latch, opened the door with a slight tense of his wrist muscles pulling the door towards him and he squished into the tight claustrophobic space. It was all pitch black, he closed the hatch door behind him and immediately felt a cold breeze hit his bland cheek bones. Hannibal started to shuffle along slowly in the small compacted tunnel he saw the entrance at the end of it as his eyes light up knowing he was almost there. He reached the end of the tunnel he flipped open the trap door gliding onto the white ladder swiftly moving downwards to the ground.

 

As he was at the ground he was immediately greeted by a fellow co-worker wearing a white lab coat that covered almost his whole body except for his face that was creamy coloured with bright blue eyes that matched perfectly with his blond lushes hair that was tied back away from his face who was holding a white red eyed bunny that had a thick black collar loosely around its neck making small noises as it inhaled and exhaled. Hannibal jested his position before meeting the mans eyes.

 “Sir , har du fått den utrustning redo för januari den 4: e ? – Sir, have you got the equipment ready for January the 4th “. The co-worker spoke softly seeing he didn’t get a quick response while patting the white rabbit for a moment. Hannibal then looked over at him with an opened mouth to speak but, Hannibal then closed his mouth and shook his head walking off into more of the room leaving the man holding the bunny with a very confused look. Hannibal walked swiftly through the room with one purpose only as his hands dangled beside his waist. He reached a certain desk that was painted dark red with these entire different rainbow painted plastic forks out laid perfectly to biggest to smallest in a neat row with the sharp edge facing upwards. All of the forks had been hand cleaned to the finest point of where there was no dust or figure print left on them, Hannibal was good at keeping his personal possessions clean to the finest touch, just the way he liked them to be done.

 

Hannibal started eyeing up the knifes wondering which one he should use on the 4th. He was looking at them in more depth just a few steps away the co-worker that was still holding the fluffy red eyed bunny he walked slowly over to him in his direction but, to Hannibal’s senses he knew he was walking towards him, Hannibal swiftly turned around to him and placed his hands out in front of him with his fingers closed as he raised an eyebrow and opened up his dried mouth to speak as his tongue rested on his teeth gently as the saliva started to cover it. “gå bort – Go away!”. He snarled placing his hands back down on his side opening his raspy voice again. “Kan du se att jag har mina tankar någon annanstans. – Can you see that my mind is somewhere else”. Hannibal voiced out his opinion as others started to look at him.

 

The co-worker nodded politely while the red eyes bunny opened her mouth lightly and bit the mans thumb hard, the co-worker immediately dropped her on the cold hard ground with a small thud, Hannibal immediately leaped over to her, grabbed her up from the ground and harshly blurted out with direct contact with the mans eyes “LÄMNA – LEAVE!”. Hannibal voiced out again as the co-workers heart just shrunk back into himself as he nodded again not looking into his eyes beginning to slither off into a different direction. Hannibal sighed and looked down at the red eyed bunny that looked up at him as they both meet eyes he tilted his head and rubbed the creatures fur softy feeling the fur between his fingertips as it felt like silk as he had no expression on his face as he felt content as he realised everyone in the room was looking at him with piece.

 

Hannibal looked up at them. Opened his now well wet licked mouth with a harsher tone before and stated. “Vad glor du på ? !!! Komma tillbaka till arbetet . partiet av er – What are you looking at?!!!. Get back to work. The lot of you!”. He demanded turning back around and faced the forks again feeling satisfied that at the end of the day he was not interrupted again. That night at around 12pm Hannibal diverted his attention from his forks, he walked over to the stairs and headed up onto the main floor seeing that everyone has gone to their sleeping cotters and he was the only one that was wake at this time of night. He loved it when it was just him alone in this dreadful place.

 

Hannibal walked up to the second lot of stairs without making a sound making his feet hit the floor with a minute sound. Hannibal glided up to the last steps with his hand firmly on his left knee to help him glide himself up onto the last step, he nearly lost his breath. He lingered onto the fourth floor with his eyes wide-open peeling through the skin, sharp as knifes looking dead straight before him feeling his senses absorbed the atmosphere that surrounded his body. It was so dull with the grey concrete flooring with the dash of blue paint that has been splattered onto the closed doors in a not so pleasing placement.  Hannibal swiftly lifted his left leg and started walking with a small tune in mind as he paced with ease.

 

He came to a sudden stop facing towards the concrete slab of a wall that was only a few spaces between his nose barely touching the softness of his skin, he took one breathe in, turned his right foot with a small glide, swiftly tuned, placed his hand straight into the dark areas of his tight but, not too tight brown tailored trousers, his hand fumbled inside the pocket for a while searching for something, then the hand touches something, the hand smoothly creeps out from his pocket holding three red cards with specific names on them with a signed mug shot. Hannibal abruptly moved his right arm reaching out towards the door with the card in hand, swiped the card in front of the door breathing out lightly, he moved his hand in a slow motion so chip on the door could pick up the signal between the energy from the card to the chip that is inside the door picking up the eclectic monitor that within the card.

 

The door suddenly started to shift away from the enclosed seel with was tightly gripping onto the concrete like a suction cup unplugged itself from the concrete wall, Hannibal delayed his intentional physicality movements for a superior leisure amount of calculated paced unimportant time, his eyes lingered through the bleakness of the thick concrete walls exhaling softly through his briefly parted lips to get some oxygen in. Hannibal lingered for a while before stepping out into the confined room feasting upon the gaze of what slept before him in an orderly but, sleek bunk that fitted his size. Hannibal studied the mortal before him seeing the sleek blond shaved hair that was coving the mans face. He rested peacefully. Hannibal treaded carefully along the room gaining closer to the man as he held in his breath slightly with his lip curled up showing his clamped teeth.

 

Hannibal was up close and personal with the man, he knelt down trying not to awaken near the sleeping mortal but, he knew that the current event before him had to go ahead and deal with the current situation. Hannibal whipped out his left hand and suddenly stopped right next to the mortals face moving  his hand deliberately close to the mans nose calmly knocked his index figure on his nose making the man awaken from his now disturbed slumber. The man fidgeted with his eyes tightly shut, Hannibal backed off a bit still kneeling to the ground placing his lean hand onto the cold ground with a slight glide to hold up his position breathing out softly as small droplet of sweat filed from his forehead as the temperature started to rise in the room.

 

Hannibal adjusted his vision clearing his throat and immediately meets eyes with the now disturbed mortal. His eyes meet Hannibal’s blue ones. “What is, your name?”. Hannibal lingered on his soft playable voice as it echoed within the confines of the cell. The blond haired man closed in on Hannibal meeting their gazes locked together. “What is your name?”. He mimicked Hannibal’s question with a slight smirk. Hannibal disliked his attitude as he narrowed his eyebrows down towards him taking in a small breath slightly clinging his left fist together as his fingertips touched the confines of his ruff skin on the back of his neck feeling small droplets of sweat started to form. “I asked you first!”. Hannibal said clearing his dried mouth with a stern but, raspy tone. His eyes still payed attention to the mortal before him. The man sighed battering his eyelids away breathing out cold air moving his shoulders lightly away from him and turned his attention back to Hannibal with a childish look as he raised his left eyebrow. “My name?”. He quoted. Hannibal nodded opening his mouth slightly to speak. “Full name”. Hannibal added. “Tommy Joe Ratliff”. He kindly spoke.

 

DAY 4

6am

 

One mile to the north Emerson Cod was not thrilled with times of stress and anxiety with a clean pallet of the day he liked to knit, he found the stocky foot to be especially relaxing in times of need to relax the brain. But, no stick was a substitute for a good murder case. Emerson sat at his desk wearing a flamboyant pink t-shirt with long sleeves, a black overthrow jacket matching his belt, socks and trousers as he fiddled with a red pen before him on a blank piece of paper.

 

Out from the silence of the tapping pen hitting the stack of paper before him a worried man with red puffy eyes looked like he had been crying for ages. He had been. He stormed into the room towards Emerson with the flap of the ends of the mans shirt flapping in the wind by the window to the left that was open. He tried to control his weeping tears meeting the darker toned man looked up from his position in shock by his un-warned presence before him.

 

Emerson placed his hands onto the desk in a calm state. “Calm down, now tell me what is the matter”. The man soon calmed down making his face show back to normal clearing away the redness around his eyes. “Well my son Tommy-“. The man paused having a flash memory of the event playing in his pounding brain once more making him kneel to the ground in pain placing his hands in his head covering the sadness in his heart as if someone had taken it away from him.

 

6.50am

 

At 29 years 32 weeks 4 days and 6 hours Young Ned the pie maker stood with both his hands inside his blue tinged trouser covered with a black cotton jumper matching his belt and shoes. His hair was combed away from his head tucked behind his left ear as he stood in piece. In the middle was Chuck his childhood sweet heart wearing a dull brown jacket covering her whole body up to her knee caps, big black shades covering her eyes and to top it off a scarf covering her brown long hair. Lastly on the right of her was Emerson who stood next to them this time without his black jacket on.

 

They all faced in the direction of a man who had his hands intertwined with in his own looking at them with a bleak expression knowing he had seen them three only last week. Out from the silence Emerson pipped up with a happy tone. “Got that hit and run?”. “Hm”. He murmured softly tapping his two thumbs together with the same expression.  

 

The facts where these one Tommy Joe Ratliff 35 years 10 weeks and 7 hours old was found dead in an abandoned ware house that sold art supplies. The apparent victim of multiple hit and run man. As there was no witnesses the police are offering a reward for information leading to the arrest of the killer.

 

6.55am

 

Ned started to turn over the cover of the victim, his mouth was wide open as the others stood close by also eyeing up the decided body before Ned. Emerson on the other hand had a peculiar expression. “I’m going to wait back here”. Emerson slipped off away from the scene. Chuck showed a smile. “You don’t like dead bodies do you?”. “Not when they sit up and talk. “Poor man”. Chuck added. “Just touch him”. Emerson continued speaking from a far distance. Ned on the other hand whipped his left hand in front of him seeing the watch he wore the long hand was at the 12, he pressed the timer and quickly poked the side of the boys neck making him suddenly come back to life.

 

In a matter of seconds the boy sat up resting his right elbow on the metal bed that was held from the inside as the blue covered blanket covered the rest of his bare pail body. “Hey”. The boy spoke first getting a quick response from Ned. “Hey”. Ned spoke back in return. “Why can’t I see anything?”. “Probably because you’re head is covered by a large horse skull”. “Ask the question!”. Emerson added in slightly making Ned focus. “Tommy if you can remember anything like who was driving a hit and run driver we can get you some justice”. “What! a hit and run? It was a hanging”. “By who?”. Ned spoke fast eyeing up the time. “I don’t know, it was two men I think one spoke Swedish and English and the other spoke Swedish is well but, with a French accent but, no English”. Ned quickly placed his index finger on the mans shoulder making him feel numb as he lied back down with closed eyes back in a peaceful state as Ned and Chuck looked at each other with a shocked expression from hearing those words Tommy had just spoken. Emerson on the other hand just nodded.

 

7.30am

 

Back at the Pie Hole Ned, Emerson, Chuck all sat together on one side of the two seated table facing a young man aged around in his 20’s he, unlike Tommy had one side shaved hair with long curly locks he, Andrew Stone wore a red sweater, black painted finger nails that had been neatly splattered on also he is wearing a black skinny jeans that matched his black flat boots that had no laces showing as they had been tucked in on the sides of his shoe as he was too lazy to tie the bowed knot. Andrew sat there with folded arms look curious as to why he was called at a pie shop for a serious meeting not knowing the wear abouts of his friend Tommy. “So before we get to any serious questions, how did you know Tommy?”. Emerson decided to speak first out from the silence. “Um, well one day he came into the art shop to gather some art supplies. He then started to come in regally and we hitted it off from there we came immediately as friends over the pasted two months…….Look has Tommy done something he shouldn’t have!”. In silence Ned looked over at Chuck with worried eyes. “He doesn’t know does he”. He spoke in a whisper. Chuck looked down and then over at Andrew getting ready to explain in slight detail of what has happened to his friend. “Now-“. She cleared her throat slowly dragging out the time. “- Your friend Tommy he has passed.”. She paused again clearing her throat feeling her watery eyes show losing some sense of control. “He has passed away”. Chuck slipped out those last words from her shaken up body tarring her gaze away from Andrew for a moment to clear her mind.

 

7.35am

 

“Just before you go, I need to ask you a few more questions. Does Charlie Wax or Doctor Hannibal Lecter ring a bell?”. Ned spoke calmly in waiting for an answer. Andrew looked up from his position looking into the eyes of Ned knowing he had heard those words before. “Yes. Yes I have, Tommy he had spoken about them only eight days ago saying he was going to meet them at the art supplies shop on a day that I wasn’t going to be there-“. He paused looking down before him evoking a huff before looking back up at them. “I should have gone to work”. He whispered feeling a swarm of emotions hit him again like a tidal wave. “I know this is hard for you but, do you know if Tommy said anything about if they were going to plan their next move to strike again on another man or woman or was that just it just one kill”.  A polite little voice came from the end of the table who stood there was Olive Snook, she was another co-worker at the Pie Hole who worked beside Ned and Chuck. Emerson leaned his arm over the leather red couch staring into the eyes of Olive seeing she was dressed in her lime green dress that had a white apron over her front side of her body that was wrapped around her neck holding it in place as the other strap was tied around her waist tied at the back. “Get back to work!”. Emerson lashed out his words at her. Olive on the other hand just turned back around walking away from them in a huff.

 

Andrew then spoke again. “He did, I should have known. I thought he was playing a trick on me, one night he said he heard them speaking in fluent Swedish talking about planning their next move at a different art Supply store but, I thought he was just messing around”. “Hm, well how many stores do you have?”. Ned asked. “We have two including this one. The other store on the south side”.

 

12.00pm

 

At knock off time Ned, Emerson, Chuck and Ned’s male golden retriever Digby stood at the entrance of the south side art supply shop. Ned decided to remove himself from the line breaking its line, he walked up to the door, he placed his free hand onto the cold metal door twisting his wrist slightly to the left  unlatching the door from its hinges seeing complete blackness before him as he turned back around to Emerson, Chuck and Digby. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”. He questioned also wondering why the door would be unlocked at this time of the night. Ned received no answer so he turned back around and started to walk into the abyss of the black room trying to find the light at the others slowly followed suit with mixed emotions but, Digby was happy as Larry as he leaped into the room.

 

They all stood quietly in the centre of the dark room hearing a faint rustle around them also faint foot placements. Suddenly, the light flickered on. Ned adjusted his vision seeing there was a man before him right close to his face feeling his breath consume him. The man before him couldn’t see but, he could hear them. His eyes were covered with a black towel that loosely hung around his head covering the edges on the tip of his ears, his mouth was covered with one piece of duck-tape, his body on the other hand was completely bare but, with the exception of white boxers that where now red soaking up his own blood that was by the tarred open pocket of his back sliced in the middle of his spine making the skin fold out from his back like butterfly wings that were held by villain strings that held his entire weight leading the strong strands up to the planks above.

 

Now with the term forking the in this particular event the artist has used plastic paint splattered forks injecting into the sides of the human being seeping out the blood from the outer sides of his tights into a puddle on the concrete floor that had a sign that read.

 

_“Andrew Stone”_

_By Wax and Doctor Hannibal Lecter_

Ned’s gaze narrowed adjusting to the light seeing there was two other men completely oblivion to their existence. Ned looked over at Emerson and Chuck immediately placing his index finger against his mouth while nodding his head making sure they would be quiet as they listened to the men before them.

 

Wax lodged his body against the sufferings mans ear feeling the mans body shake within him seeing his visible shivers appear his spin. Wax sneered clearing his throat; he whipped out harshly his hand on the back of Andrew’s neck pulling him and Andrew upright straining his body. Wax hands bounded together against the mans pale skin flexing with the saturation of the mans sweat connecting with Andrew’s. “For however you work for. I didn’t kill you. Yet-“. He raised his spikey brow at the shivering man. “- Because I have a message for him”. He laughed in hysterics. He faced Andrew closer against his washed out face. He raised his brows up at him. “Wax on wax off!”. Wax deliberately pushed him out of his way making the strings bellow in his void of anger tightening the strength they held on Andrew’s back surging hard pain through his body evoke more blood escaping from the seams of his rippled flesh.

 

Hannibal gandered at Wax with an unspeakable raise of his brow leaning back a bit that caught Wax’s attention immediately. “Vax på , vax off ? - Wax on, Wax off? “. Hannibal spoke in a toying sound. Wax narrowed his eyes. “Du har ett problem med det? - You have a problem with that?”.  “Jag förstår inte. Vad ska man vara ? Stålmannen eller något ? - I don’t get it. What are you supposed to be? Superman or something?”. Wax shook his head with a laugh. “Du måste rulla som en hemlig agent man !, sin kod  - You have to roll like a secret agent man!, its code”. “Kod ! - Code!”. Hannibal voiced. Wax nodded. “Ja , kod - Yeah, code”. He smiled as he continued. “Wax är på . Han kommer att ta dig utanför . Det ger dem något att tänka på , ta dem ur balans - Wax is on. He is going to take you off. It gives them something to think about, taking them off balance”. Hannibal nodded. “Okay - Got it”. “Okay - Got it”, Hannibal nodded again. “bra - Good”. Wax smiled turning swiftly around into the direction of Ned, Digby, Emerson and Chuck with wide open mouths even Digby’s mouth was open.

 

Out from the silence Ned looked over at Chuck. He placed his hands within his pockets as he lent close to her but, not too close. “Do you know what they are saying?”. Chuck thought about it for a moment before answering, she looked over at Ned with a smile on her face. “Yes, I know what they are saying”. She nodded with a whispere. “What do we do?-“. Ned was immediately interrupted by Hannibal intruding his voice into the convocation. “Tja, titta vad vi har här – Well look what we have here!”. He paused walking away from Andrew’s side and now in front of Emerson first. He placed his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. “Jag tror att vi har en . kan bara säga- I think we have a. Lets just say-“. Hannibal looked down and then up at Emerson who stood there still as a chameleon making sure he would not move a muscel.” Privat detektiv som anlitar hjälp av kakan –maker – Private detective who enlists the help of the pie-maker!“. Hannibal paused looking into the direction of Ned smelling the remnants of pie imbedding within their clothing. He then looked back over at Emerson. “lösa mordfall – In solving murder cases”. Hannibal nodded seeing Emerson’s scrunched up face with narrowed brows, he looked over at Chuck with the softness of his brows. “How the hell did he know that!”. With a flicker in her eyes she shrugged her shoulders seeing the her vision a smile had shown on Wax’s face knowing he had heard them speak that gave Chuck an idea once its her turn.

 

Hannibal stepped one side to his right standing before chuck smelling the raw sense of pie accumulating around her controlled breath. “Vax, här ligger framför oss - Wax, here lies before us -". Hannibal leant over towards Wax with one raised up brow enticing his hearing to his mouth. Hannibal unhinged his brow back down into its state, he took one step forward immediately invading Chuck's personal space, Chuck immediately grabbed onto Emerson's arm thinking it was Ned's. "Ned barndom granne och pojk krossa - Ned’s childhood neighbour and boyhood crush  -". Hannibal laughed. "Vem alos höjdes med sina två agoraphobic fastrar, när du murded på ett kryssningsfartyg i mtsterious omständigheter Ned härifrån tar dig tillbaka till livet, men hans känslor för dig hindra honom från att upphäva den annars-tillfällig uppståndelse;. Ni båda entre en förnyade förhållande med varandra, men Ned måste vara mycket noga med att inte röra vid dig igen - Who also was raised by her two agoraphobic aunts, once you murder on a cruise ship under mysterious circumstances. Ned of here brings you back to life but, his feelings for you prevent him from rescinding the usually-temporary resurrection; you both entre a renewed relationship with each other, although Ned has to be very careful not to touch you again". Hannibal paused stepping away from Chuck  lessning the tention around her. In silence Hannibal saw her eyes narrowed to the ground in belief of everything he spoke was in fact true, her heart beated fast clicking her fingers around Emerson's arm a bit tighter than before. Emerson on the other hand felt odd as she gripped tighter on his arm, he looked to her side and pushed her hand off away from his body making her feel numb as she then tried to control her exploding emotions where she just wanted to hold someone close within her knowing he plan had faild before she could even think of one.

 

Now it was Ned’s turn. Hannibal folded his hands before him staring into the squeamish man before him who hand hinged the edges of his teeth onto his bottom lip with a snag holding his breath in, his hands where behind his back tightly bound together within themselves. “Du Ned. Du är en paj maker med en unik magisk förmåga att kunna föra tillbaka till livet någon eller något som är död. Du äger en paj restaurang, som heter The Pie Hole, och även du använda din gåva att hjälpa Emerson Cod, en privatdetektiv, genom att döda människor tillbaka till livet för att ta reda på hur de dog, även om de bara kan överleva en minut innan något annat måste dö i deras ställe - You Ned. You are a pie maker with a unique magical ability to be able to bring back to life anyone or anything that is dead. You own a  pie restaurant, called The Pie Hole, and also you use your gift to aid Emerson Cod, a private investigator, by bringing dead people back to life to find out how they died, though they can only stay alive for one minute before something else must die in their place”. Ned’s mouth swung open invading pockets of air into his mouth with a blank look upon his face in silence.

 

Hannibal then swiftly knelt down beside Digby who looked at him with a wagging tail as Ned, Chuck and Emerson turned their head in his direction seeing what Hannibal was going to do as they stood in their place. “Nu Digby - Now Digby -". He immediately got his attention as his black eyes looked upon him with slight sniffles of his nose. Hannibal smiled seeing he had his attention. "Ned gyllene retriever, som drabbas av en 18-hjuling lastbil som subsequently blir första creature - Ned's golden retriever, who was hit by an 18 - wheeler truck that subsequently becomes the first creature -". Hannibal halted in his speech looking into Ned's direction. (How the hell did he know that?). Ned thought. Hannibal then looked back at Digby. "Younge Ned förde dig tillbaka till livet - Younge Ned brought you back to life". Hannibal swiftly stood up with a smile turning back around to Wax as he gave a nod of approval towards him as Hannibal walked back behind the still hung up Andrew Stone.

 

Wax then stood up to the place making every eye on him follow his movements. His mouth turned into a smile. “So your telling me –“. He paused pointing over to Ned’s direction. “- He touches murder victims, asked who killed them and if you touch them again they go back to being dead and then he collects the reward”. They were silent for a while before Chuck interrupted but, she got a look from Hannibal that halted in her speech making her take a small step back breaking the line as she hesitantly clinged onto Emerson’s arm with out warning but, this time he let her do it. “ Murders are much easier to solve when you can touch the victim”. Ned pipped up turning Hannibal’s attention back at him. “How did you find us?”. Wax questioned wanting to know more of these people before him. “I knew you back when I was teenager in collage-“.He confessed. “You knew him!”. Chuck spoke in an deep tone sounding shocked. Ned looked over at Chuck. “Yes”. He answered truthfully with the softness of his neatly placed words. “How?”. Chuck asked rising her brows up at him. “He was the bully in the school, he picked on me and I have known him ever since till to this day”. Ned confessed squizzing lightly on his sweaty hands. “What are the chances of that ayy?”. Wax interrupted slightly tarring their attention away from each other then back over at him. “Very slim”. A gasp evoked out from Wax looking over at Hannibal. “I did not know you could speak English!”. “You never asked if I could, so I kept quiet”. Ned smiled in amusement seeing them quarrel between themselves made amusement out of the odd situation.

   


End file.
